


Edge

by maverickmabel



Series: That Which Is Essential [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bondage, Comic, Consensual, Edging, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverickmabel/pseuds/maverickmabel
Summary: Frank needs to loosen up, Jacques needs telling what to do.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(last image by itself)](https://i.imgur.com/ZWAYnFL.png)


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(textless)](https://i.imgur.com/hsXHmLY.png)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [textless](https://i.imgur.com/dc7aOTC.png)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(flipped 90 degrees because that's also fun)](https://i.imgur.com/i7PQf45.png)


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(textless)](https://i.imgur.com/5puBiNs.png)


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (textless [-1-](https://i.imgur.com/59rrJJY.png)   [-2-](https://i.imgur.com/Vws4n2A.png) )  
> Thankyou for reading and encouraging me to what ended up being my first foray into "'actual'" fanfic! Please do comment any thoughts or questions


End file.
